


Wings Of Freedom

by AddorableGayRa



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan References
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:08:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29985414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AddorableGayRa/pseuds/AddorableGayRa
Summary: On that day, mankind received a grim reminder. We lived in fear of the Titans and were disgraced to live in these cages we called walls. And just like that, everything changed.Set in a world where humanity lives inside cities surrounded by enormous walls that protect them from gigantic man-eating humanoids known as Titans; Adora Eternia vows to exterminate the Titans when a Titan brings about the destruction of her hometown and the death of her adoptive-mother.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Angella/Micah (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra), Kyle/Rogelio (She-Ra), Lonnie/Scorpia (She-Ra), Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Wings Of Freedom

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The plot of this fanfic will only be inspired by all five seasons of SPOP and the first season concept of Attack On Titan as I feel the plot of Aot was complicated beyond making an AU with and therefore the plot will follow SheRa more closely than it will Aot. 
> 
> Sidenote: The names of the characters have been given to them are those that originate from their Aot counterpart’s place of origin, actor nationality, the origin implied of the character or the names of Aot character.
> 
> Warning: STRONG LANGUAGE, DEATH, MURDERERS, MENTAL DISORDERS, MENTIONS OF TAKING ONE'S LIFE
> 
> Please enjoy!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The use of repetition of one line, I'm sure you saw it, was very intentional.

On that day, mankind received a grim reminder. We lived in fear of the Titans and were disgraced to live in these cages we called walls. And just like that, everything changed.

My eyes flew open, I woke up suddenly, not because of any noise or interruption, yet because the dream had ended. The horror movie of the night had reached its conclusion, and the credits shown, all baring my name. Adora Eternia. And now it was time to engage in the real world once more. Catra's face, inches away from mine, greeted me with a childish lopsided grin and I laughed at her expression.  
"Where are we?" I asked and the smile fell, to be replaced with a slight concern.

"Try asking me again when you're awake, dumbass" I breathed sharply at her choice of words, Ms Weaver would not be happy if she had heard her say it. Catra had faced several punishments due to her use of such... 'colourful' language. However, as far as I could recall, Catra was often punished for most actions she took near Ms Weaver. 

"Haha, you're so funny, Catra. It's not like I didn't work hard enough to deserve a break. I collected all the firewood while you climbed every tree you came across."

"In which case, the climbing took more effort as I had to throw the sticks down to you. Or... are you jealous 'cause you can't clime, huh? Poor, perfect Adora isn't so perfect after all. Hah, and it's not even that hard to climb a tree." Catra said, a venom to her words that I had grown accustomed to. 

"I never said I was perfect."

"Let me teach you how." She deflected.

"What?" 

"I'll show you how to climb a tree." She offered, making her way toward a particularly branch populated tree. Rubbing the back of my neck, I glanced toward the path that would take us home. Catra's eyes, piercing and beautiful, pulled me to her side. 

“Why do you wanna teach me how to climb?” I spoke, emphasising the pronoun ‘you’.

“You won't be much use as a Military Police Officer who can’t even climb a tree. Kiss that top 10 spot goodbye.” 

My eyes grew wide and I sighed in defeat.

"Okay, fine. But make it quick. We have to be back soon and-"

"Really, Adora? You can't let loose just this once and have a little fun?" She complained and swung her body on the largest branch of the tree. She often did this when bored.

I sighed and placed my small hand awkwardly on a branch. Though I was only ten, I was much taller than Catra, which made it all the more embarrassing that I couldn't climb. Catra jumped down to join me.

"Okay, okay. Put your foot here." She pointed to a branch and awkwardly I placed my foot in place of her hand. 

The wood was coarse and I knew several of the splintered pieces had pierced my skin but, as I shifted my body to sit on a large sturdy branch, the climb had been worth it.  
"See, told you it was fun! So... what do you have to say... hmm?" Catra's lopsided grin had returned and she looked at me expectantly, reminding me why I'd asked her to come with me in the first place. 

"You were right." I mumbled under my breath.

"What was that, Princess, I couldn't hear you." Her grin widened.

"You were right, this was way more fun than collecting fire wood." An expression of pride flashed across her gentle features, only to fade a moment after. I descended the tree.

"Aww, c'mon Adora. Can't we stay up here a little longer? You've never seen the sunset like this before." She pleaded. But to no avail as I knew the trouble we would get in if we stayed out any longer. I remained silent, focusing on finding where I had placed my feet on my climb. 

"Whatever. Let's go home, then... Miss People-Pleaser." 

Snap.

I felt the branch fall from beneath my foot and as the muffled cry of my name echoed, my back it the ground with a brutal force. 

"Shit."

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

My body shook as I returned to reality once again, the same dream of that same scream plaguing my unconscious mind. The body beneath me heaved itself forward with shaking steps. Catra. 

"Catra?"

"Thank the First Ones that you're awake."

"You shouldn't swear, Catra."

"What?"

"You said the swear word for poop. The shhh word." Words tumbled from my lips without my comprehension and I slipped myself off her back to stand firmly on my feet.

"Adora... Adora are you okay?" I blinked frantically and looked back up to her. 

"Yeah, I'm fine." I rubbed my head where it hurt and winced at the feeling of dried blood sticking my hair to my skin.

"Are you brain damaged? Don't be brain damaged. Oh, Shadow Weaver is gonna kill me!"

"One, don't call her that. Two, no, I'm not brain damaged. I just- I think I hit my head when I fell."

"Yeah, no shit, Adora. Let's just go back home." She said, dragging me to her side by my ponytail. 

"Yeah. Okay."

Our home wasn't anything special. Just a small two story house, three bedrooms with a living room, kitchen and basement. Lonnie sat outside, holding a cup of water between her small callused hands, staring forward in what appeared to be deep thought.

"Hey Lon'. Where's Kyle and Rogelio?" She swallowed thickly. 

"Weaver got mad that Kyle wasn't cleanin' right or something and she's been shoutin' at 'im in the basement for a while." The basement. Catra hated the basement and I was never sure why. Maybe it was her love for being up high that made her fear the underground. 

"Oh. Well, we brought the wood back for the-"

An crash of lightning sliced through the clear blue sky and a bellowing crunch rolled down the streets like boulders, carrying a tsunami of dust with it that propelled us to the dirty floor.

"Adora? Catra?" Lonnie shouted and Catra locked eyes with me.

"We're okay, Lonnie! Are you hurt? What was that?" I turned my head south, where the sound had originated. There it was.

Standing tall, at least ten metres taller than the sixty metre walls, stood a skinless beast; a colossal titan.

Catra's voice shook, my name on her lips.

"Catra...?" The world seemed to move in slow motion and I followed Catra's extended hand until my eyes fell upon our home, destroyed where it had just stood tall. Above it, standing stiffly with a twisted grin was a twenty metre titan. My heart beat in my chest, abusing my ribs, as I saw half of her body dangling out of the destroyed building.

"Mom!" I screamed the word, not caring to correct myself, until my throat held me back.

"Adora! Adora save me!"

"I..."

"Catra! Lonnie!" Both girls stared forward, shaking.

"We can't leave her!" 

"Adora!" I dragged my eyes to Catra's once again. "We can't stay or we'll die!"

"I won't leave her!"

The beast dug through the rubble, getting closer and closer to the woman who had raised me. I took a step forward, I couldn't let her die.

"I-" I tried to repeat myself but the words were lost in my throat as Catra clutched my wrist, pulling me and Lonnie further and further away from the house. I fought and fought but her grip, like a vice, was powerful and unrelenting. 

I stared, my feet wobbling in retaliation to Catra's swift movements, as the creature reached into the rubble and pulled her body out in a clenched fist. I screamed out but my words fell on deaf ears. Ms Weaver flailed, her black hair waving around.

The monster brought her to its lips, my eyes widened, and with a splash of blood, the woman who had raised me, who took me in when my sister left for the scouts, who held me when I was scared, was gone.

On that day, mankind received a grim reminder. We lived in fear of the Titans and were disgraced to live in these cages we called walls. And just like that, everything changed.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you thought!
> 
> It's rated mature for a reason, please don't complain about gore or mature themes in the comments.


End file.
